Not Quite What She Was Expecting
by Writer25
Summary: When Marie saves Edd from drowning he devotes his life and his heart to her literally becoming her love slave and Marie feels like its a dream come true. But as the days wear on of his constant affection and loyalty, Marie begins to feel uneasy and wonders if this is what she really wanted. MULTI CHAPTERED.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for liking all of my oneshots guys! I was so happy with the constant reviews and favorites and views that I've decided to go a head and try a full length story. So yes Guest: Derek there will be another chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>How did it all go so wrong so quickly? Everything had started out normal enough for Edd. Wake up at 7 am, shower, a healthy breakfast, and then socialization with his friends. So how did he almost lose his life and then have it turned upside down so completely?<p>

XXX

"Run for it fellows!" Double D yelled as he and his friends scattered.

Once again a beautiful Saturday afternoon by the creek and an opportunity to make money had been ruined by the appearance of the Kanker sisters. Now the make shift yacht he had worked so hard to make was in shambles, the rest of the kids had scattered (Nazz will probably never speak to him again), and he and his best friends were fleeing for their lives. At least that how it feels when you're being chased by Kankers.

Edd's lungs being to burn as his legs feebly tried to carry him as far away from Marie as possible. However, she was still quickly gaining and he could already feel the bruises that her kisses would surely leave when she...

"Yo, sockhead!" Eddy yelled.

Double D looked up to see Eddy and Ed frantically waving at him from a piece of debris that was once their yacht. They were floating away at a rapid pace so Edd put all of his energy into getting his second wind so he could escape with them.

"Nuh, uh, uh, sweetheart." Marie said almost directly behind him now. "Don't think that you're gonna get away from me."

"Hey Marie, you gonna share?" Lee called out.

"Yeah, we lost ours." May jeered excitedly.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Edd panted feeling light headed.

Eddy looked both angry and worried as the yacht started to drift further and further away. "Jump, sockhead."

"Jump, Double D!" Ed yelled reaching out his hand.

"Curse my waning adrenaline." He gasped. Using a half sunken log for leverage and hastily calculating for distance and the current, he pushed off and leapt into the river reaching for Ed and Eddy's outstretched hands.

But the calculation was too hasty and he hit the creek with a splash. Maybe that's where everything went wrong. Or maybe things went wrong early this morning when he was sloppy tying his shoes because now that darn shoe lace was caught on something he couldn't see.

_Okay Eddward, this is why mother and father signed you up for swimming lessons prior to moving here. _He tried to think rationally. _Hold your breath, remain calm, and swim upward. _

But try as he might his shoe lace held firm and he found his already oxygen deprived body grow weaker and weaker before slowly starting to grow numb. As his vision began to grow black around the edges he water vibrated above him and he saw something out of focus coming towards him. He felt his last breath escape from his body and the last thing he saw were wisps of blue hair and then everything went black for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave plenty of reviews so I know if I'm doing okay or not. Please? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Double D!" Ed and Eddy's anxious cries floated across the river and May and and Lee stared in astonishment and horror.

"Why isn't he swimming up to the surface?" Lee demanded. "The creek ain't that deep is it?"

Marie watched in horror as Edd's frantic movements begin to slow. Everyone was screaming his name and Ed and Eddy were drifting further and further away but she wasted no more time. Getting a running start she leapt into the water and dove after him. She felt her heart freeze when she saw his movements still and his eyes slowly start to close. After what seemed like an eternity she finally reached him, wrapped her arms around his slender torso, and tugged upwards.

"Mmph!?" Marie fought a surge of panic when she felt Double D's body snag. Now she was starting to lose precious oxygen and time to save both of them.

_Oh hell no. _Marie thought angrily. _There's no freakin' way I'm lettin' me and my man die in a stupid creek. _

Using all of her brute strength Marie gave a final tug and felt Edd break free of whatever was holding him. Marie all but flew out of the water, bursting out of the creek with a gasp. She fought against the current and swam to shore with Edd in tow.

She felt her strength give out once they were safely out of the water and stopped to catch her breath. By that time Ed and Eddy had made to shore and everyone crowded around them.

"Yo Marie," Lee said quietly. "Your man ain't looking too good over here."

"Wake up Double D," Ed said tearfully. "Wake up ol' buddy, ol' chum of mine."

Edd was paler than normal and his lips were nearly blue. Marie pushed the others aside and laid her head on Double D's soggy chest. No heart beat, no gentle rise and fall of the chest, nothing. She felt her own heart begin to jack hammer but she wasted no time in plugging his nose shut and covering his mouth with hers.

_Oo. Wow his lips are soft. _Marie thought briefly, but she pushed any thought of romance aside and pushed breath into his body instead. Once. Twice. Three times and each time she breathed into him she did compressions onto his chest .

Suddenly Double D sat up gasping, choking, and spitting up water. Marie sighed in relief and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Double D!" Ed cried happily and threw his arms around him in a bear hug.

"Geez you dope you had me all worried." Eddy said pretending not to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"Then why didn't one of you dive after him then?" Lee accused angrily.

"We tried but Lunkhead couldn't get the raft turned around!" Eddy retorted getting angry. "Besides none of this would had happened if you guys hadn't-"

"Stop it both of you!" May cried out tearfully. "Double D is okay. Isn't that what matters?"

Lee and Eddy gave each other one final glare before looking away again. Marie rolled her eyes but also felt deeply tired. Ed slung Double D over his massive shoulder, picked Eddy up despite his protests, and walked away.

"Come on Marie," Lee said in her usually gravelly voice.

She slipped her arm under her shoulders and hoisted her to her feet. Together, Marie and her sisters trudged home to their trailer park.

XXXX

Marie was more than a little glad that it was Sunday. No worrying about getting up for school, no boring classes. Just sleep, sleep again, maybe some t.v., and then to top it all off, more sleep. Too bad there was a snowball's chance in Nevada of that happening in her trailer. The not so distant sound of yelling and crashing furniture pulled her slowly from her deep slumber. She laid there motionless for a few moments, the fragments of her dream still clinging to her. It was about the creek, surprise, surprise, expect that it had turned into a raging river and instead of her saving Edd, his goofy friends were able to fish him out and they flew into the sky leaving Marie to fall off the edge of a waterfall.

The dream didn't so much scare or worry her as much as it irritated her. Stupid dreams. Stupid subconscious.

"Whatever." She mumbled finally getting up. "I need some breakfast."

She quickly pulled on some clothes, dabbed some eye shadow, and headed down stairs. Amidst several over turned chairs, tables, and couch stuffing, Lee and May were in the living room fighting over the remote. Marie made a mental note to steal it from them later but for now her stomach craved food. So she headed into the kitchen and made herself some eggs. Just as she was just about to smother them in ketchup though, the heard the door bell ring and then May and Lee giggling maliciously. She was about to ignore to when she heard an all too sweet and familiar voice mingling with theirs.

"L-l- ladies please." It said nervously. "I-I came here with a very specific purpose in mind and I hope to fufill it."

Marie ran into the living room in excitement, but then stopped herself and leaned coolly against the doorway. "So muffin. You here for your daily kisses?"

"Ma-ma- Marie!" Edd turned towards her at the sound of her voice and she saw something that surprised her.

Instead of the shear terror she usually came to see in his eyes whenever she was around she saw... elation? Edd gently distangled himself from her sisters arms and hurriedly came over to her. Marie blinked in surprised and really took notice of him for the first time. Double D was wearing and oversized suit jacket, a ridiculous bow tie, and was holding something behind his back.

"Did you get all dressed up for me, over mitt?" Marie smirked leaned closer to him. "How cute."

"Y-yes, well," Edd swallowed nervously and blushed. "I-I just wanted to give you these as thank you for saving my life yesterday."

He thrust his arms out, holding out a bouquet of flowers. Marie felt her own cheeks grow hot, but quickly tried to push her embarrassment aside. She glanced behind him and saw Lee and May sniggering and giggling to each other. Marie fought a surge of anger and found herself on the losing end.

"And just what the heck are you two looking at!?" She yelled.

Lee laughed and crossed her arms. "Looks like you got yourself a puppy."

"Yeah." May giggled like a maniac. "I wish my big Ed bought me flowers."

"Oh, dear." Edd said nervously. "Perhaps we could speak somewhere in private? There's something I would like to discuss with you."

Lee and May started laughing and making kissy faces and Marie felt her blood to boil. She roughly grabbed Edd by the wrist and pulled him outside. She took a couple calming breaths to get her stupid sisters' teasing out of her mind and tried to put on her best seductress face.

"So lover," She cooed getting close to him. "What's with the flowers?"

"R-right," Double D cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie. "Well as I said earlier the flowers are a thank you for saving my life yesterday and...well...um..."

"Yeah? Go a head, spit it out."

Edd bit his lip and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, I just to wanted to give you...something."

"Oh yeah?" Marie folded her arms and began to get impatient. "Well, give it to me. I don't have all day."

"Yes, um, very well then," Edd rubbed his arm nervously and Marie smirked. This was more like it. Edd trembling in absolute and adorable fear at the mere sight of her. And happened next though completely threw Marie off guard. Wearing a small, nervous smile Edd got down on one knee in front of her and grabbed both of hands.

_Holy crap! _Marie shrieked inside her head. _Is about to propose! I mean I know we kinda got married already, but I'm way to young for the real deal. _

"D-Double D! What the heck do you think you're doing!" She shrieked. "I ain't marrying you! At least not yet!"

"M-married!?" Edd blushed scarlet and shook his head. "G-good Lord no! Hm, maybe this position is a bit misleading though."

Edd stood up and led Marie to sit on a pile of old cinder blocks. Marie was starting to feel nervous which made her more irritable. She was used to guys being afraid of her and manipulating those who weren't. Especially Double Dweeb. But now here he was looking her in the eyes with a gentle smile and holding her hand affectionately.

_Oh that's right. _Marie felt a smile growing on her face. _This is the sweet Ed. Maybe the sweetest guy in Peach Creek. Too bad he isn't quivering in fear, he's much cuter that way. Oh crap what is he saying!?_

"Did you hear me Marie?" Edd whispered.

"What, sorry my bad." Marie shook her head and tried to focus. "What were you saying, boyfriend?"

"That's just it, Marie." Edd nodded eagerly. "That's what I just said. I want to be your boyfriend."

"You what!?" Marie's jaw dropped. "What did you just say?"

Edd blushed and looked away, but he was smiling. "I want to be your boyfriend Marie. You risked your life to save mine and it made me realized what an amazing girl you are and how much I want to be with you. As your um... boyfriend."

Marie felt her heart soar, but then reality hit her like a slap in the face.

"This is a joke right?" Marie felt her temper rising. "One of your moron friends put you up to this as a dare or something, right?"

"I assure you this is no joke." Edd said seriously. "I plan on devoting my life and my love to you Marie. So what do you say?"

Marie opened and closed her mouth in surprise. This was way too good to be true. She and her sisters had been chasing the Eds for what seemed like forever and now the cutest and the smartest of them wants _her? _This was suspicious beyond belief...but it was way too good to pass up. She must have taken too long to answer though because next to her Edd's face fell and his grip on her hand loosened.

"Oh." he said looking away sadly. "I, um, take that as a no. Well then, ahem, I guess I won't bother you anymore. Forgive me for being too forward. I had been under the impression that you liked me."

Edd started to stand up trying to hide his tears but Marie quickly grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" She cried out gleefully. "You're my boyfriend now and I think I'm in the mood for a little kissy face time."

Edd turned bright red and started sweating. "I-I-I-I v-v-very well. I-I'll be h-happy to oblige."

He closed his eyes and sat completely still. Marie was surprised at his quick and ready obedience but hesitated. This didn't quite give her the satisfaction she was expecting, but then again she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet and hunger usually messed with her mood. Marie plunked him none too gently on the forehead, startling him right onto the ground.

"Tell you what," Marie smirked. "Imma let you off the hook this time, but tomorrow at school I expect a good morning kiss."

"V-very well Marie." Edd smiled happily. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Marie watch him walk away and couldn't have felt happier. Saving Edd's life was going to be the best decision she ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie made sure to wake up well before her sisters woke up and walked to school by herself in peace. Even though she loved her sister to death, she had to admit that it was nice to walk without constant screaming or bickering. Peaceful, but kinda lonely.

"Hm," She frowned suddenly. "Maybe I should have told Double D to walk me instead of just meeting me."

The thought made her smile a little. When she woke up she still wasn't sure that this was some amazing dream. She hated to admit it, but deep down, no matter how much she chased him, she knew that she had no real chance of being in an actual relationship with Eddward. But like hell she wasn't going to try.

She ended up reaching the school a half hour earlier than normal. Several students quickly moved out of her way as she headed towards her locker. She ignored them but felt a sense of pride at their fear. Yup, even without her sisters she was still fearsome. All thoughts of pride suddenly vanished though as soon as she reached her locker. Standing there, looking both nervous and eager was Edd.

Marie felt a wide grin split her face as she ran towards him. "Oven mitt!"

"M-Marie!" Double D exclaimed. "G-good morn-oof!"

Marie slammed into him full force and wrapped her arms around his skinny torso. Normally he would struggle to free himself from her embraces but this time she felt his arms briefly wrap around her shoulders before gently pulling away.

"Ahem," He blushed and smiled at her. "Shall I walk you to class?"

"Uh, uh, uh." Marie smirked devilishly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Edd's flushed face suddenly paled and a new line of sweat beaded onto his forehead. Marie tried to hold back a snicker. Good ol' Double D quivering in fear. He swallowed nervously and nodded. She bit her lip in excitement and then puckered them eagerly.

"R-right, very well."

Instead of feeling his mouth pressing against hers, she only felt his lips lightly brush across her cheek, so soft that it might as well have been the breeze. Marie frowned and was just about to demand, or better yet steal, a real kiss when she happened to look at his face. He wasn't making eye contact with her, but she could still see the glimmer of pride in his eyes as well as a small smile.

"That was sweet," Marie wiped the frown off her face and smiled at him. "We'll practice that later."

"That sounds, um…nice." Double D gave her a crooked smile and laced his fingers through hers. "Shall we head to home room?"

"Pfft. No, but you can walk me to the boiler room."

Double D frowned and his grip tightened. "Now Marie, um, sweetheart, an education is important and skipping classes could hinder graduation and your chance of getting into a good college."

"College?" Marie rolled her eyes, but let him lead her to home room. "Yeah, right. A Kanker going to college is totally possible."

"If I may disagree," Edd pulled out her chair for her and sat down next to her. "I believe that it doesn't matter what background you come from, but what matters is good old fashioned hard work and studying. Why I was just telling Ed and Eddy-"

Marie turned out his words and let him ramble on as she watched him pull out his school supplies and arrange them neatly. She loved the sound of his voice and his O.C.D level of neatness. She pulled out her own beat up notebook and drew a quick, rough sketch of him to paint later. Even though it was incredibly rough, it was also incredibly detailed. She had even managed to capture that glowing half smile he wore whenever he obsessed about something smart.

Suddenly a timid hand on her arm startled her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw Double D smiling at her drawing and for once he didn't look nervous.

"Did you just draw that?" He asked in awe. "Why Marie, that sketch is exquisite."

"Aww, thanks, puddin' pop." Marie grinned and winked at him. "Maybe later I can give you a _private_ art lesson."

"DOUBLE D!" A loud obnoxious voice broke through their intimate bubble.

Marie looked up to see Eddy looking pissed off and shocked while Ed looked confused and frightened.

Eddy sneered as he looked down at them. "What the heck are you doing next to _that_!?"

"Eddy!" Double D flushed with embarrassment, but his grip on her arm tightened. "_She _has a name and I must insist that you lower your voice and be a little more respectful towards her."

"Yeah, pipsqueak," Marie sneered gleefully. " Can it! Can't you see me and my man were having a conversation here? So get lost!"

"Why you-" Eddy took a half menacing step towards her, but Big Ed held him back.

"No Eddy! Double D has already brainwashed by evil Kanker!" He cried out fear. "Must I lose you too!"

"Ed, I'm not brainwashed, and she's not evil," Double D sighed in exasperation.

"Then why the heck are you sitting with her, Sock-head!?" Eddy exclaimed.

"W-well, you see um..." Edd's grip on her arm loosed. "W-well, th-the reason... um let's see..."

The more Edd stammered and blushed the more irritated Marie became. _It's not that hard. Just tell your loser friends that we're dating. _

Double D just kept sweating and fidgeting though and refused to make eye contact with either of them. She was just about to announce it herself to the whole class when the teacher walked in and class began. Ed quickly carried Eddy to the back f the classroom and Edd breathed a sigh of relief. Marie however, quickly ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook, hastily wrote a note, and angrily tossed it on his desk. At first he looked frightened and almost shook his head no, but once glare from her seemed to change his mind and he quickly opened it.

**Why the hell didn't you tell them we were together?!**

She saw him flinch, quickly checked to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, and wrote something back.

_**My nerves got the best of me I'm afraid. But I'll be sure to tell them at lunch.**_

**You better! Or I'm announcing it to the whole freakin' school!**

_**Um, not that I mind, but I assure you that I will inform them of our new relationship status. **_

Marie felt her scowl soften and nodded curtly. Edd smiled and after a moment of hesitation leaned over and drew a small heart on the paper. The teacher suddenly appeared in front of them, slamming a ruler on Edd's desk before moving away. Marie stifled a giggle at Edd's embarrassed face as he renewed his focus on taking notes for the rest of the class.

**A/N- Reviews equal faster and more updates. If you guys don't review then I won't know whether or not to keep writing. thanks for reading tho :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria was packed which was perfect for Marie. She couldn't wait for everyone to see her with her new man. Homeroom was the only class that they had together that day before lunch so she had to go three whole classes without seeing him except for a glance or two in the hallway before Eddy angrily pulled him away. Eddy though was nowhere to be seen though when she spotted her dream boat sitting at a table by himself looking incredibly cute and nervous.

Marie grinned, practically threw her money at the lunch lady, and hurried over to sit with him. He jumped of course, but then gave her an adoring smile and her heart melted.

"G-good afternoon, Marie." He greeted her. ""How have you been since this morning?"

"Missing my sweetheart," she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. "Now give me some sugar."

She pressed her mouth roughly against his and felt him tense up in fear. She pulled away satisfied that he hadn't struggled against her or try to pull away. When she looked at him though, she was disturbed to she a flash of resentment in his eyes. It left just as quickly though and she told herself that it was never there in the first place.

"Ahem, anyways," Double D said patiently wiping his mouth with a napkin. "As promised I shall inform my friends of our relationship status as soon as they join us for lunch."

"Good." Marie nodded taking a huge bite out of her sloppy mac burger.

"Good gracious, honey," he exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face. "You're not eating _that _ for lunch are you?"

Marie looked down at her lunch and looked back at him. "What's the heck's wrong with my lunch?"

"Well the major food groups are poorly represented for one," Edd said. "And for another I highly doubt the nutritional value of a concoction of meat substitute, smothered in a ketchup based sauce between two processed wheat buns."

Marie frowned and was still trying to understand just in the heck he was saying when he pulled out two brown bags with each of their names on it.

"Lucky for you I took the liberty of packing us a healthy lunch." He said proudly.

"Wow," Marie smiled genuinely surprised. "Um, thanks over mitt."

"It was my pleasure, um, sweetheart," he smiled shyly. "Anything for the girl who saved my life."

Marie felt her face heat up and played with her hair to try and hide her blush. Double D opened up two napkins and started to spread out their lunches. Marie's smile fell though when she saw exactly what consisted of a healthy lunch. A grayish, green paste between two slabs of thin, flat bread, celery sticks, and dried slabs of what looked like yellow rubber.

"I've made you a wonderfully healthy meal consisting of a soybean hummus sandwich on gluten free pita bread, some fresh, crisp celery sticks, and for dessert some dried persimmon." He said proudly.

"Um...thanks."

Marie took a bite of the sandwich and has to fight back a reflexive gag. Double D was watching her, grinning from ear to ear so she forced herself to smile and swallow.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SOCKHEAD!?" An earsplitting yell shook the cafeteria..

Marie looked up to see none other than Eddy striding towards them looking as angry as always. She smirked and scooted closer to Edd making him sweat with nervousness.

"W-why E-eddy," He stammered. "H-how nice of you to join us."

"Double D!" Ed cried out fearfully. "Watch out before she eats your soul and wears your hat for her underwear!"

"Ed," Double D sighed patiently. "Marie isn't going to eat my soul."

"Then what are you doing with her?" Eddy asked. "What? Did you lose a bet with Kevin or something?"

"For your information Eddy," Edd took a deep breath. "Marie and I are...inarelationship."

"What?"

"We are... inarelationship."

"SPEAK UP SOCKHEAD!"

"WE'RE DATING, SHORT STOP!" Marie yelled losing her temper at last. "GET IT NOW? DOUBLE D AND I DATING!"

The whole cafeteria went dead silent and there was the sound of a tray clattering to the floor. Every eye turned towards them and all jaws were slack in shock. Eddy for the first time ever was speechless and Ed had gone completely white.

Kevin smirked and was the first to recover. "No way. Sockhead? And a Kanker? That's hilarious!"

The whole cafeteria erupted into laughter and instead of feeling satisfied that their relationship was out in the open, Marie just felt an over whelming sense of embarrassment. With embarrassment she felt her temper flare and before she quite realized what was happening her fist shot out and clobbered Kevin square in the jaw sending him flying. Eddy broke out of his shock and began laughing, but Double D turned to her with a look of repulsion.

"Marie!" He said sharply. "Violence was not necessary."

"What?" Marie said annoyed, cracking her fist. "He was making fun of us."

"Yes, well, just so you know I abhor violence and I believe that there is never any reason for it."

"So you were just going to let him make fun of us?"

"Well, no, but I still believe that there could have been a solution that doesn't use violence."

"Well the heck did you expect from a Kanker!?" Eddy shouted impatiently. "That's how they respond to everything!"

"Did I hear my hubby mention my name?" A rough baritone broke in.

Everyone quickly went back to their own business as Lee strode up to them with May in tow. Lee menacingly leaned towards a snarling Eddy as May saddled up next to Ed.

"What are you doing here Kanker?" Eddy spat..

"Duh, Eddy," May rolled her eyes. "We go to school here."

"Shut it May," Lee cast a proud look at Marie. "We're just here because I heard that my sister finally snagged her man."

"Yeah, that's right," Marie smiled and threaded her arms through Edd's who was starting to shake again. "My man and I now official. Ain't that right, puddin' pop?"

"Um, y-yes." He stammered. "Lee? May? Your sister and I are officially together in a romantic relationship."

"Really?" May let go of Ed and gave him a weird look. "You two are really together?"

"Yeah," Marie felt a bout of old jealousy spring up inside her. "That's right. What about it?"

"Nothing." May smiled and squeezed Ed again. "I just can't wait for me and my big Ed to become official."

"MAY IS BAD FOR ED!"

Ed finally broke out of his terrified stupor and streaked out of the cafeteria taking Eddy with him. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and everyone excited the cafeteria to fill the hallways. Marie and Edd walked towards her locker together in a somewhat awkward silence. Marie had never thought this far into being in a real relationship with her dream guy so she had no idea what to do when you weren't making out or forcing him to do chores.

"So," Edd said quietly as they walked towards his locker. "As you know I've, um, never been in a relationship before..."

"Pfft, no duh," She interrupted.

"Yes well," he cast her a slightly annoyed look. "As I was saying, I was wondering if we should commemorate our new relationship with a small date this afternoon? In order to get to know each other better?"

"A date?" Marie brightened up considerably. "Of course love muffin! A date sounds awesome!"

"Now, because its a school night though," he warned. "We can't stay out too late so it'll be just a simple walk in the park. Nothing special. I need to be home by 7:45 and in bed by 9:03."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marie rolled her eyes and realized that they were standing in front of her next class.

The warning bell rang and Edd looked slightly panicked. "I have to get to class now and then I have a few club meetings but I shall pick you up at your house 6:30?"

"Sounds good, muffin." Marie grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now give your sweetheart a kiss before class?"

Double D glanced nervously at his watch and gave her a very brief and very quick kiss on the cheek and hurried away to his own class. Marie sighed in frustration and walked towards her seat in the back of the classroom. She didn't know why she was in, what was this?, history class? Heck, she should be in the boiler room rubbing her new relationship status in her sisters' faces.

It was whatever though. She felt just as content pulling out her sketchbook and drawing another picture of her sweet muffin. Nazz, who unfortunately was assigned the seat next to her, glanced over at her drawing and rolled her eyes.

"So, like," she whispered. "I heard that you and Double D were dating. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Marie automatically became defensive. "What of it?"

"Well," Nazz whispered back. "Are you sure that your sisters aren't forcing him to date you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Marie yelled jumping up.

Everyone in the class was staring at her now which made Marie's anger double. She forced herself to take a deep breath and sit back down again. That didn't stop the teacher though, however fearfully, from handing her a detention slip.

"Great." She mumbled under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie stewed in anger all throughout wood shop and stormed her way through the halls into the detention room. Since the teacher had it out for her, as always, her detention was scheduled to last from 4:30 to 6:15 which would give her just enough time to get back home and meet Double D for their mini date. For right now though she plopped down into one of the broken desks and pulled out her favorite nail polish for a quick touch up. She heard someone shuffle a deck of cards behind her and she turned around eager for a game.

"Wanna play a round of- oh," Marie frowned when she realized who was behind her. "It's you."

"Ugh," Eddy said in disgust. "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Kanker?"

"I do have a first name, Short stop," Marie said irritably. "So where's the big, stupid one?"

"He and Sockhead, left me stuck to the wall... again." He mumbled.

Marie chuckled before she could stop herself and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards briefly.

"What about you?" he asked dealing her out a hand. "Gave Curly-head another wedgie in the girls' bathroom?"

Marie made a rude noise and rolled her eyes. "No. That blond, bimbo Nazz was talking smack about me and my man's new relationship. Almost punched her in the face."

Eddy gave her a panicked look. "She is still alive isn't she?"

Marie laughed out loud causing the teacher clear his throat disapprovingly. Marie smothered the rest of laughter and found Eddy trying to do the same. They played crazy eights silently until the teacher was absorbed back into his news paper.

"So," Eddy whispered. "You and Sockhead, huh?"

"Yep." Marie smiled smugly. "He came over himself and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Sure he wasn't dragged there by your sisters?" He mumbled with a smirk.

Marie felt her temper start to flare up again and shot him a dirty look. Eddy must have noticed though because he leaned back fearfully and looked away.

"Geez, calm down Marie," He mumbled. "I was just joking."

"Whatever, shor- Eddy." Marie sighed.

There was awkward silence as they played a couple of hands. It was weird, was she actually not hating the little pip squeak? Not that she had anything against him the the first place, he was her sister's future husband after all, but it wasn't like they talked or got along. As a matter of fact, she could have sworn that it was Eddy who hated her.

"You know," Marie said suddenly. "It's almost impossible to play card games with my sisters. We always end up fighting and making a mess."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Eddy mumbled shuffling his hand. "Sockhead is always trying to make up his own weird complicated card games and Ed is...well Ed."

Marie chuckled and changed out cards. "It's a wonder why we like you guys so much."

"Oh please," Eddy scoffed. "I don't know about those two losers, but my devilish good looks can slay any woman."

Marie burst out laughing again causing the teacher to shush them again which made Eddy start laughing and the next thing they new they each had a fresh detention slip on their desks for tomorrow morning.

Walking home after detention ended, Marie felt kinda weird about her interaction with Eddy. Maybe because detention was incredibly boring and there was no one else around, but talking to Eddy wasn't... horrible. Marie shook her head to clear her thoughts. In less than ten minutes she was going to be with her sweetheart.

She rushed upstairs to touch up her eyeshadow and put on some more deodorant and rushed downstairs to the front door and opened it just as he was poised to knock.

"Marie." He smiled in surprise. "Punctual. An excellent trait for my girlfriend, er, any woman to have."

"Punctual- smunctual." Marie dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Let's get this date started."

"Um, right-o," Edd held out his elbow towards her and smiled. "Shall we?"

Marie giggled and threaded her arm through his. Together they walked over to the woods, close to the creek and peach trees. She sighed in contentment and leaned against his shoulder, but frowned when she felt him stiffen.

"What?" She said testily.

"Uh, nothing dear," he said not looking her in the eye. "It's just-"

"Just what?"

Double D sighed patted her hand. "I have a little bit of personal space issue, Marie. I'm trying to work through it, but it'll take some time before I'm completely comfortable. So I thank you for advance for your patience."

Marie blew out her bangs in frustration. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

There was an awkward silence between them and Marie felt her mind wander. This was not how she pictured their first date, mini or not. She expected compliments, kisses, and cuddling. Lots and lots of cuddling. Not an awkward silence and with just their arms touching.

"So," Edd said slowly trying to break the silence. "What's your favorite subject in school so far?"

"You mean when I actually go to classes?" Marie chuckled expecting him to laugh with her. But when he just gave her a serious look of concern she relented. "Okay, okay don't blow a gasket. My favorite subject would have to be either Wood Shop or P.E."

"Really?" Edd smiled. "I never took you to be athletic or prone to engineering. Although, I have certainly seen your athletic skills when you chase me and my friends down."

"Yeah well, you know," Marie shrugged with a small smile. "I really only like P.E. Because that''s when my sisters and I can run wild there and still get credit. What I really want to do is take Auto Shop class, but since that won't be offered til High School, Wood Shop will do nicely. What about you?"

"Ah, tough question," Double D smiled. "While I do love history, I have a great respect for English literature and Math had always been intriguing, but I have to say that my one true love would have to be Science."

"Oh," Marie smiled. "That's cool."

Edd smiled back but then there was another awkward silence. The wind blew strongly making Marie shiver. She cursed herself mentally for forgetting to bring a jacket.

"You appear cold," Edd said softly. "Would you like to wear my jacket, Marie?"

Marie nodded and he slipped off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. She pulled her arms through it grateful for the warmth. She was even more please when she felt his arm fall carefully across her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"Not especially," he answered. "I checked the weather forecast and took the liberty of wearing my long sleeved thermal shirt today. Besides, you're more important."

"Really?" Marie stopped and looked up at him feeling her face heat up and her heart beat just a little faster. "You're so sweet."

Double D blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Marie."

"And that's what I like about you." Marie continued. "That, and you're smart and totally cute."

"Why thank you, Marie." Edd smiled and started to walk her back home. "That's very nice of you to say."

Marie sighed happily and waited for him to say something nice about her. He seemed a bit distracted though and she had to nudge his arm. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why do you like me?" Marie asked feeling that pesky temper of her's start to rear up.

"Well," Double D scratched the back of his neck. "You're um... that is to say... um... well... Oh! You're selfless! You risked you're life to save mine."

Marie felt her temper fade but she frowned in confusion. "And? Did you really think that I would let you drown?"

"No," Edd frowned, confused as well. "But it was very brave, yet another reason to admire you."

"Oh." Marie didn't know why but she didn't feel exactly comforted.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. Marie gave him his jacket back and tried not to look too disappointed. She didn't even try to get a kiss from him. So she was pleasantly surprised to feel his lips pressing against her cheek with more heavily than any other time before.

"Good night, Marie." He said smiling at her fondly. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Good night, dreamboat." She returned the smile and went inside.

Lee and May were sitting in the living with mom, staring at the T.V. Her mom puffed away at a cigarette making Marie wince at the smell of smoke, but at least she wasn't drinking a beer.

"And where were you?" Her mom asked suspiciously but not maliciously. "It's not like you to be out without your sisters."

"She was probably out on a date with her new boyfriend." Lee smirked.

"Boyfriend?" Her mom scoffed. "Why do you need one of those so soon? You're still in junior high aren't you?"

"His name is Edd, mom and he's a nice guy." Marie defended herself. "And it wasn't a real date, it was just a walk."

"Is he still out there?" May asked quietly avoiding her eye. "Did he want to come inside?"

"No," Marie clenched her teeth and her fists. "He went home. Why the hell do you care?"

"N-No reason. Just asking." May shrank back fearfully.

"May, stop trying to steal your sister's boyfriend." Her mom delegated. "And Marie, don't get caught up in a boyfriend too soon, it's too early for you to get pregnant and drop out of school."

"Ugh, mom, she won't get pregnant." Lee said. "I'll make sure he treats her right."

"You better," Mom took another drag on her cigarette. "I'm counting on you as the oldest to keep everyone in check when I'm not here."

Marie made a show of yawning and snuck a plate of food upstairs to her room. She emptied her pockets before kicking off her jeans and found her second detention slip for her early morning detention tomorrow. Even though she didn't fully understand why she felt a small smile creeping onto her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Marie watched Eddy's face carefully as he re arranged the cards in hand. Although the fanned cards hid his mouth and his eyebrows were closely knitted together in concentration, Marie could see that greedy glint in his eyes and automatically knew what to do.

"Fold." She said smugly.

"Dang it!" Eddy hissed angrily tossing is hand down. "And I had a full house too."

Chuckling triumphantly, Marie jotted down the score in her notebook. Still scowling Eddy reshuffled the deck and cracked a huge yawn.

"Late night?" Marie asked.

"No," Eddy grumbled. "It's this stupid early morning detention. I hate freakin' school."

"Ugh, I know right." Marie said. "Double D is always whining about how important school is when all I want to do is find a car to work on so I can practice my mechanic skills."

Eddy raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look. "You know how to work on cars, Kanker?"

"Sure do." Marie said proudly. "I mean I've only worked on smaller model engines and motorcycles, but I can't wait to get my hands on a real car."

"You don't say," Eddy grinned devilishly. "Well for two dollars I might be able to rent you a genuine one of a kind Eddy practice car from my own personal collection."

"Short stop, are you seriously trying to charge me two bucks to practice working on junkyard cars?" Marie laughed. "Cause I'm pretty sure you don't own those."

"Tease." Eddy's eager grin deflated and he rolled his eyes. "So if you already know about the junkyard then why don't you just work on those?"

Marie shrugged and looked away. "I sneak down there every now and then, but Lee tends to keep a close on me."

"Lee?" Eddy's upper lip turned up in a snarl. "What's she got to do with anything?"

Marie sighed blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Nuthin'. Just forget it."

Eddy frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the morning bell. Marie eagerly gathered her things and practically ran out of room. She didn't stop moving until she reached her locker and buried her head inside. The sight of her dream tool kits, favorite engine models, and photos of her beloved oven mitt soothed her. She was debating about whether or not she was going to actually go to class when the decision was made for her.

"Hey Marie," Lee's gruff voice said behind her. "You're here pretty early."

Lee and May were both standing behind her with Lee smirking and May looking like she was dragged out of bed by her hair.

"And ?" Marie rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "What of it?"

"So..." Lee leaned against the lockers, blocking her off. "Is it because of your new boy toy?"

"If you must know Lee I was in early morning detention with E-, um I mean," Marie felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. "I had detention with that one teacher."

May cracked a huge yawn and scratched under her arms. "Well are you going to hang out in the boiler room today? You said you were going to teach me how to braid my hair."

"I dunno," Marie shrugged. "Depends on what my sweet muffin wants me to do. He has this crazy obsession with education and not skipping class or whatever."

Lee frowned. "So what? Don't tell me you're lettin' him tell you what to do."

"Well, it just so happens Lee that I care about Marie's education." Double D said coming up behind Marie. "As a matter of fact all of you should consider you education more."

"Yeah," Marie hugged him tightly around the waist. "You tell 'em sweetheart."

Edd cringed though and gently unwound her arms from around his waist. "Marie, my personal space issues remember?"

Marie felt her face heat up with embarrassment as Lee and May started giggling.

"Geez, Double D. What kind of lousy boyfriend are you?" Someone sniggered.

Kevin walked toward then laughing with Nazz towing behind. Marie's face heated up even more and her temper started to flare.

Kevin smirked and looked them up and down. "Come on, Double D don't be so cold towards your new girlfriend. Shouldn't you give her a big wet kiss instead?"

"Come on, Kev," Nazz said with more than a little irritation. "Let's go. We're gonna be late for home room."

"Yeah, Double D," Lee smirked. "Aren't you gonna kiss my sister?"

Sarah walked up next to Kevin and sneered at them as well. "Yeah Double D, if you two are really dating why don't you show us?"

"Yeah, you two are such a cute couple." May giggled. "You two remind me of me and by Big Ed."

Everyone, especially Kevin and her sisters laughed and Double D seemed to shrink in a puddle of embarrassment. For the first time in her life Marie wished that Edd was someone completely different, someone who was tough, out spoken, and someone who you wouldn't mess with. She felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes as she watched Double D, the very same guy who said he loved her, shrink away from her like he was embarrassed to be seen with her.

"Shut up, Kevin!" A loud voice cut through the laughter. Marie looked up and was shocked to see Eddy stalk angrily up to Kevin and yell in his face. "At least Double D could snag himself a girlfriend!"

The laughter stopped immediately and everyone looked at Kevin like they were seeing him for the first time.

"W-what are you talking about, dork?" Kevin stammered starting to blush as well.

"You heard me," Eddy smirked. "Even my man Double D was able to score himself a chick. Sure it may be a Kanker, but she's still a babe. And what are you doing? Still trying to get Nazz to come over to do homework?"

Everyone began snickering and Kevin pulled his hat over his face to hide his own blushing face. The warning bell for homeroom rang and Edd barely glanced at Marie before scurrying off to class. May spotted Ed trying to sneak pass her in a giant cardboard cut out of a mail box and chased him down the hall in the opposite direction.

"You know Short-and-cutey," Lee purred to Eddy. "I like it when you stand up to losers like Kevin for my sister. You trying to make me jealous?"

"Pfft, yeah right," Eddy rolled his eyes and walked away. "Just couldn't stand shovel- chin ragging on Double D like that. Had nothing to do with your sister."

"Whatever, cutey." Lee smirked and began to walk towards the boiler room. "You coming Marie?"

"Um..." Marie bit her lip in consideration. She knew that Double D would probably want her to go to class, but to be quite honest she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him with the way she was feeling right now. Her sister was right; she should never let a guy tell her what to do.

"Yeah, Lee. I'm coming."


End file.
